Impostor
by cielphantomville
Summary: Soy suicida porque te miento, mas prefiero eso que asesinarte con la verdad de mi amor incierto
1. Chapter 1

**Impostor**

 **Resumen**

Soy suicida porque te miento, mas prefiero eso que asesinarte con la verdad de mi amor incierto.

 **Prologo**

June se miró al espejo, giro varias veces su rostro buscando alguna razón palpable para que Yamato Ishida no la amara pero, por más que busco no pudo encontrar un motivo patente.

—¿Qué clase de personas le agradan a Matt? —se preguntó.

Los amigos del rubio vocalista eran demasiado variopintos como para decir que tenía tendencia asía cierto tipo de persona, aunque…

—Su mejor amigo es Tai —razono atinadamente.

Taichi Yagami era sin duda la extensión de Yamato, siempre estaban juntos, se estimaban sinceramente y se comprendían hasta límites insospechados a pesar de no compartir un solo gusto.

—Quizás si me pareciera a él…

Tal vez suene tonto pensar en tomar como modelo Tai, pero la razón principal de aquella elección se debía a que, a pesar de tener novias, Yamato Ishida jamás duraba más de tres meses con ellas. La que se podría considerar fuera de esa regla fue Sora Takenouchi pero, hasta ella se vio desplazada después de un largo año de noviazgo, en cambio Tai… Tai era de base, una persona permanente que Matt consideraba necesaria.

Las contadas veces que June llego a platicar con Matt o a escucharlo siempre salía a relucir el nombre del moreno, era como si su vida estuviera dividida en: Tai y los demás…

—Quisiera que pensara en mi tanto como piensa en él…

June volvió a mirarse al espejo, su cabello si bien no tenía el mismo corte podía ser acomodado para…

Una idea nació y se desarrolló rápidamente en su mente. No estaría mal probar algo radical.

—El que no arriesga no gana —Se dijo

Continuara…


	2. Lo que haces con él

**Capítulo 1 Lo que haces con él**

Matt tiro del brazo de Tai para que este dejara de babear y regresara su atención a él, estrategia que no resulto del todo pues seguía ignorándolo. Ese era uno de los peores defectos del moreno, cuando algo captaba su atención era difícil, si no imposible, lograr que la desviara a otra cosa.

—Tai… Tai te estoy hablando — farfullo molesto el rubio.

—Sí, Yama a mí también me gusta —respondió Tai sin apartar la vista del local en donde había clavado su mirada hacia casi media hora y no había logrado desprenderla.

Tai dio un suspiro sin reparar en Yamato pues era más importante no perder de vista aquellos enormes ojos de color azul hielo que lo habían cautivado, redondos, brillantes y con una expresividad digna de cualquier ángel. Tenía un porte elegante a pesar de su pueril apariencia que le daba un aire tierno y sumamente indefenso. Su pelo se lo imaginaba sedoso y sin duda lo estaba mirando a él.

—Matt, ¿crees que estoy en edad de adquirir un compromiso formal?

A Yamato casi se le cae el helado que estaba comiendo. ¿Compromiso formal? ¿Con quién? No expreso ninguna de las dos preguntas en voz alta y se limitó a mirar a Taichi con cara desconcertada.

—Sé que será un motón de trabajo adaptarme a compartir mi espacio, a darle mi atención y mi tiempo… incluso quizá deba encontrar un trabajo para mantenerle pero…

Matt estaba perdiendo el color, estaba hablando en serió, es decir Tai no era precisamente de las personas a las que le gustaran las responsabilidades.

—…pero de verdad no puedo ignora esos ojos. —declaro poniéndose en pie. —Tengo que intentarlo

—¡Tai!—exclamo Matt poniendo atención a aquello que el moreno miraba detenidamente.

Frente al local había una muchacha quizá uno o dos años mayor que ellos, la empleada les sonrió a ambos, Matt volvió a mirar a su amigo para confirmar que no estaba errando en sus conclusiones y captando de inmediato lo que sin duda Tai había estado mirando todo ese tiempo, y no cupo duda.

—Es una locura —declaro Ishida con tono un tanto burlona.

—Tú lo crees, yo pienso que cuando estamos destinados a toparnos, a ser parte de la vida de alguien entonces no importa el momento y el lugar…

Yamato rodo los ojos, ¿desde cuándo su amigo tenia aires de poeta?

Tai con paso seguro de aproximo a la tienda, sus manos temblaban, estaba por dar un gran paso en su vida…

Matt corrió detrás de su amigo, sinceramente pensaba que se trataba de una locura pero si esa era su resolución se tragaría su inconformidad y apoyaría a Tai; aun si esa situación terminaba afectándolo de manera permanente. Así terminara suplicándole a su padre para que aceptara en su departamento a Tai y compañía después de que la madre del moreno lo corriera de casa.

Taichi sintió su corazón salirse de su pecho y sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando la chica levanto la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron. La empleada le sonrió amablemente y él abrió la boca sin que las palabras terminaran de salir de sus labios y dejando asomar levemente su nerviosismo en un casi imperceptible tartamudeo.

Matt sonrió con ternura, con delicadeza poso su mano sobre la espalda baja de Tai y le dio un suave empujón para animarlo.

Taichi lo miro un segundo y luego sintiéndose más tranquilo de tener su apoyo dijo…

—Señorita —Ella presto aún más atención.

La chica sonrió y se sonrojo levente ante la imagen de aquellos dos jóvenes tan guapos y no pudo evitar preguntarse si sería su día de suerte. El rubio era todo un adonis, pero el moreno se le hacía tan tierno. Había notado la insistente mirada del castaño pero jamás creyó que se atrevería a hablarle.

—Me preguntaba si… bueno me gustaría…

La empleada sonrió aún más y dejo a un lado la escoba que hasta en ese momento tenía en las manos. ¡Dios, realmente estaba pasando! Se había sacado la lotería.

—Quiero… quiero… quiero llevarme al Husky de la vitrina. —Grito cerrando los ojos mientras su rostro adquiría furioso tono rojo.

Al terminar la oración pasaron dos cosas, la chica perdió toda su encantadora sonrisa y Matt tuvo que reír por la nariz al ver la decepción escrita en la cara de la chica. Claro que Taichi ni en cuenta, pero eso era de esperarse de Tai.

Ella entro a paso rápido a la tienda y sin mayores ceremonias tomo al cachorro que Tai había estado mirando insistentemente y que chillaba desesperado. Las patitas del animal se movían intentando alcanzar al que espera fuera su dueño y cuando por ventura llego a los brazos del Yagami su lengua no tardo en propinar numerosos lengüetazos por todo su rostro.

—¡Ey! Calma, calma — reía Tai mientras intentaba apartar al perrito de su rostro.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó la chica un tanto molesta y dudosa de que fuera a realizar una venta.

—Me lo llevo —declaro Taichi apretando entre sus brazos al cachorro. —somos el uno para el otro, ¿verdad, Ash?

Matt volvió a contener la risa tras la cara de frustración de la empleada.

[…]

June había decidido espiarlos durante tres días con el propósito de conocer mejor la idiosincrasia de Taichi Yagami. Porque sin duda la quintaesencia del castaño era lo que le agradaba a Matt. Y casi se moría del infarto que le estaba provocando ser testigo de algo tan romántico, Tai sin duda había superado, y por mucho, la impresión que tenia de él. Era un hombre sensible. Había juzgado muy mal a Yagami porque se había enamorado a primera vista y por sobre cualquier duda, valientemente tomo la decisión de declararse.

Vio a Tai y a Matt caminar en dirección a la tienda dejándola a ella sin poder escuchar nada, porque desde donde se encontraba escondida apenas logro captar lo que sucedía. June dio un suspiro resignado y se preparó para, a base de observación, deducir como concluiría la situación.

June miro a Tai, que cohibido intentaba iniciar una conversación, a Matt alentándolo, aunque la altura de su mano…. Juen meneo la cabeza, solo fue un desliz de su mente la que le hizo parecer que aquel tacto fue demasiado íntimo, unos segundos después los tres entraron a la tienda.

¿Qué había pasado? No comprendía que había sucedió cuando todo indicaba que sería una super-hiper-mega escena romántica

Matt salió del local y detrás de él venía Tai con…

—¡¿Un perro…?!

June apretó las manos en puño, Taichi Yagami era un idiota.

Continuara…

Espero que este primer capítulo sea de su agrado, nos leemos.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	3. Mirame y no me mires

**Capitulo 2 Mírame y no me mires**

Matt puso la palma de su mano delante de su boca para comprobar su aliento, asintiendo al encontrarlo fresco, luego se miró de reojo en la vitrina de un aparador comprobando que su peinado era tan perfecto como siempre y por último, pero no menos importante, checo que su uniforme estuviera bien alineado.

—Todo un príncipe azul —bromeo para sí mismo mirando su chaqueta de preparatoria que era precisamente del color del cielo. Consulto su reloj, eran las siete con cuarenta y él estaba ya cerca del edificio de Tai. —Esta vez no llegaremos tarde —se dijo mientras entraba al conjunto de departamentos con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

Subió por el ascensor, recorrió el estrecho pasillo y toco el timbre esperando que fuera Tai y no Kari quien le abriera, porque de lo contrario tendría que entrar a levantar de la cama al moreno y a prácticamente vestirlo, lo cual los retrasaría y nuevamente como casi todos los días tendrían que correr estropeando de esa manera su tan bien cuidado aspecto; aunque bien valía la pena porque al final siempre escuchaba a Tai decir…

" _Tú siempre luces sensacional Matty_ " que usaba para consolarlo mientras le acariciaba los rubios cabellos.

La puerta se abrió, Matt dio un paso atrás y elevo las manos como para protegerse de un ataque kamikaze.

—¡Pero qué demonios…! —exclamo sorprendido dando preventivamente otro paso atrás.

Eso que se encontraba frente a él solo lo había visto en sus perores pesadillas. Él ciertamente no estaba viendo a una June sonriente que llevaba puesto el uniforme de Tai, porque para Matt no cabía duda, era la ropa de Tai pues expelía un delicioso aroma a chocolate.

Matt comprobó el número del departamento. Sí, estaba en el domicilio correcto, entonces…

—Ya podemos irnos Yama — dijo la chica intentando hacer pasar su voz por la del Yagami.

Matt asintió sin saber que más hacer. Qué tal si le daba en el momento en que la contradijera un ataque psicópata e intentaba apuñarlo o algo peor…¡besarlo!… y entonces llego a su mente una idea.

¿¡En donde esta Taichi!?

Lo tendría secuestrado, el pobre moreno seguramente se encontraba atado en algún lugar rogando porque lo encontraran, tendría hambre, frio… quizás tendría miedo y estaría llorando…

Matt sintió su ira ir ganando terreno, June estaba completamente loca si pensaba que él, Yamato Ishida podía confundirla con Taichi Yagami, porque ciertamente ese no sería el caso. Matt conocía tan bien a Tai que incluso así cambiara de cuerpo él podría reconocerlo, por eso estaba seguro que la criatura extraña frente a él no era SU Tai.

—Yama, ¿sucede algo? — cuestiono intentando imitar los ojitos de cachorro de Tai y fracasando miserablemente porque sin duda los ojos de Taichi resplandecían con un brillo único que nadie podría duplicar.

Matt abrió la boca, estaba a punto de gritarle de todo y de ser necesario le daría uno que otro golpe hasta saber en dónde tenia a Tai sin embargo, se detuvo en seco. Davis le había mencionado en alguna ocasión que su hermana podía llegar a ser MUY PELIGROSA cuando algo le apasionaba.

Matt tembló, y si se refería a alguna enfermedad mental… ¿qué tan peligrosa podía ser? y si ella lastimaba a Tai por negarse a seguirle el juego.

Yamato negó con la cabeza, no, él nunca podría en riesgo a Tai, por eso…

—No, solo me sorprendió que ya estuvieras listo. Entonces ¿nos vamos?

—Sí, voy por mi mochila.

June sonrió complacida de que su plan estuviera dando resultado. Con alegría sin igual tomo la mochila de Tai y corrió fuera del departamento. Estaba en la gloria, Matt había ido a recogerla para caminar juntos a la escuela. Tenía ganas de tocar a Matt pero… debía recordase que estaba en el lugar de Tai y ella nunca los vio tomarse de la mano, aunque…

—¡Ey, Yama! —Exclamo ella tomando por el brazo al rubio en un gesto que había visto hacer a Tai en innumerables ocasiones, colgándose de él con una enorme sonrisa. —Que tal si saliendo de la escuela vamos por un helado.

—Como quieras —respondió Yamato intentando sonar jovial y decayendo descomunalmente pues sin importar cuanto lo deseara cada que veía a June la tristeza y desilusión se hacían presentes.

Ella no era Tai y por más que se esforzara en actuar como él jamás lo lograría porque… ella sonreía y Matt veía su sonrisa pero no aquel destello conmovedor que le calentaba las mejillas, June podía traer la ropa de Tai y en consecuencia imitar un poco su aroma empero, cuando se acercaba lo suficiente el perfume de ella aplacaba aquella adictiva esencia a chocolate y vainilla que lo fascinaba.

June se sintió feliz y algo dolida al darse cuenta de que bastaba que Tai pidiera para que Matt accediera. ¿Cuántas veces ella lo invito a tomar un helado? Ya no lo recordaba, lo que si tenía bien presente era que Matt siempre decía tener ya un compromiso.

O quizás pensó June… siempre se negaba para estar libre, de esa forma si Tai quería ir a cualquier lugar él estaría disponible. ¡No! Eso no podía ser cierto porque entonces eso significaría que para Matt Ishida, Taichi Yagami era por sobre cualquier persona lo más importante.

Son solo amigos, son solo amigos… se repetía en su cabeza la chica mientras notaba que su brazo seguía enredado con el de Matt y el vocalista no remilgaba. Son solo amigos, son solo amigos… volvía a su cantaleta al preguntarse ¿Hasta cuándo me pedirá que lo suelte?

El recorrido a la escuela no duro más de unos quince minutos, quince minutos en los que June se la paso con un sentimiento contradictorio.

—Ju…—dijo Matt atragantándose con sus palabras cuando la chica elevo su rostro. —Tai —corrigió casi enseguida — ¿Sabes…? ayer por la tarde salimos tan rápido que se me olvido devolver un libro, así que… ¿podrías adelantarte mientras…?

—Puedo acompañarte —ofreció rápidamente la chica feliz de permanecer todo el tiempo junto a su ídolo.

Matt sudo la gota gorda, si fuera Tai quien estuviera a su lado ni siquiera hubiera tenido que hablar, hubiera comenzado a caminar tomando su rumbo y Tai lo seguiría sin chistar, mientras caminaban por los desiertos pasillos que daban a la biblioteca comenzarían con sus jueguitos del día. Matt empujaría a Tai y este le devolvería el gesto al tiempo en que intentaba correr lejos de él para no recibir otro, Matt lo perseguiría hasta acorralarlo contra la primera pared que encontrara. Sus ojos se encontrarían y sus respiraciones agitadas se mesclarían en una deliciosa esencia que lo invitaría a tomar los labios ajenos con arrebato pero hasta ahora no se había atrevido a cruzar esa línea…

Extraño a Tai, pensó y sin darse cuenta solo un suspiro anhelante.

—No es necesario, además quiero hablar con alguien… ehmmm… pues en privado… tu entiendes.

June hizo un mohín de disgusto inflando las mejillas y entrecerrando los ojos, gesto que hizo reír a Matt, no por ella, sino que por un segundo se imaginó a Tai haciendo la misma cara. Taichi podía ser infantil pero jamás lo había visto hacer ese tipo de monerías. ¿Quizás sea porque nunca le niego nada? Se dijo Matt apuntándose la idea de hacer berrera a Tai. Su rostro molesto debe ser tan lindo… pensó e inmediatamente negó con la cabeza, no era momento de estar fantaseando con su mejor amigo.

—Está bien —accedió la chica no muy convencida. —pero date prisa.

Matt apenas verse libre salió a todo correr, debía hablar con sus amigos antes de que estos metieran la pata y delataran a June, en cuyo caso la chica podría terminar desquitando su fracaso con Tai.

Los fue esperando uno a uno, primero llego Izzy, luego Mimi y Sora. Con un resumen rápido de los hechos les relato lo acontecido y sus suposiciones.

—Deberíamos simplemente hacerle frente y preguntarle ¿en dónde está Tai? —recomendó Izzy complemente en desacuerdo a seguirle la corriente a la mayor de los Motomiya.

—¿Y qué pasa si ella se pone histeria?—exclamo Mimi un tanto, demasiado fuerte. Todos los presentes levaron la ceja.

Izzy reconsidero su opinión, las mujeres eran extrañas y tendían a exagerar hasta el más inocente comentario, con fuerza meneo la cabeza para mantener a raya todas las fantasías sobre June torturando a Tai en un berrinche de frustración.

—Debemos encontrarlo—declaro Izumi un poco más preocupado.

—Por ahora le seguiremos la corriente, además debemos avisarle a los demás. —comento Sora pensativa.

[…]

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando Matt y June entraron a la heladería. La chica caminaba en las nubes… estaba teniendo una cita con Matt… aunque… seguro que el vocalista no lo veía de esa manera.

—¿De que sabor lo quieres? —pregunto Yamato amablemente nada más escoger mesa, ofreciéndose de forma implícita a pagar y traerle la golosina.

Ella enrojeció cual bengala. Matt era tan amable, tan caballeroso como solo en sus sueños más hermosos se lo imaginaba. ¡Morí y estoy en el cielo! Grito en su mente completamente loca de emoción.

—Tai— llamo Matt presionando para obtener respuesta sin saber que acaba de apuñalar la dulce y efímera fantasía de June con solo pronunciar ese hombre.

June quería llorar, no era a ella… no era a ELLA a quien Matt trataba con tanto cariño y dedicación. Cuando escucho el nombre del moreno todo su frágil castillo se desmorono.

—Tai— rumio con odio. Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía se recompuso —De… de… —¡Diantres! ¿Cuál sería el sabor favorito de Tai? —el… el de siempre está bien.

Matt asintió y se alejó de la mensa dando un suspiro, Taichi no tenía sabor favorito, su amigo siempre miraba la carta y pedía el primero en que sus ojos recayeran, siempre era a la suerte. Nunca uno igual, nunca una rutina.

—Me da uno de fresa y otro de…

—De naranja con chamoy para él… —completo una voz a su espalda. Matt se giró para ver quién era y se quedó sin aliento.

Frente a él se encontraba una belleza castaña que lo miraba con picardía. Ella tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura con un fleco que le cubrirá parte del rostro y enmarcaba unos preciosos, brillantes y expresivos ojos color caoba que lo miraban con intensidad, unos ojos que tenían escrito la palabra alegría en ellos. Su indumentaria era sencilla pero bastante coqueta, una falda azul que mostraba generosamente sus torneadas piernas y una blusa holgada con volantes al frente que no permitían apreciar su busto pero era lo suficientemente corta para marcar disimuladamente una la cintura delgada.

—Y para mi ahmm… —continúo hablando ella sin prestarle mayor atención al vocalista y mirando el cartel donde se exponían todos los sabores hasta que se decidió por —una explosión marina.

—Eso suena horrendo—expuso Matt sin pensarlo torciendo la boca en disgusto, sonaba más un coctel de mariscos que a un helado.

—Bueno, no puedo decirte, jamás lo he probado pero… —sus labios mostraron un sonrisa gatuna que descolo a Matt —solo es helado, si uno no se arriesga en algo tan simple, menos aún te atreverás a arriesgarte en la vida. Atrévete, ten un poco de valor—Ella le guiño el ojo coquetamente mientras les entregan sus pedidos y luego se acercó a susurrarle al oído un… —Gracias por el helado rubio.

Matt se estremeció al sentir su aliento sobre su piel, luego se quedó embobado mirando como ella se alejaba meneando las caderas de forma sutil pero que a él le robo el aliento y solo hasta que la perdió de vista y al escuchar al vendedor diciéndole el precio a pagar se dio cuenta que...

—Me endilgo también el suyo —murmuro pero por el contrario de lo que se podía esperar, en vez de enojarse se prometió pasar más seguido por aquel establecimiento, quizás si tenía suerte la volvería a ver, esa chica ya tenía un cartel de pertenencia con su nombre escrito.

—¿Quién era ella Matt? —pregunto June irritada porque ahora que se suponía era hombre no tenía derecho a celar al cantante ¿o sí?

—Ni se te ocurra Tai, yo la vi primero — argullo cruzándose de brazos, después de todo era una buena excusa para alejar un poco a June.

June negó con la cabeza, ella no estaba interesada en las mujeres…

Matt sonrió solaz, satisfecho de comenzar a hacerle ver a June las desventajas de estar en los zapatos de su mejor amigo aunque… y su iris azules volvieron a recaer por donde la chica se había ido, su sonrisa se amplió a un más. Este iba a ser un juego muy interesante pensó encontrando un poco de lógica en esa situación surrealista.

Continuara…

Oh! Este cap quedo un poco más largo, por lo que creo valió la pena la espera.

Bien espero una buena recompensa por mi esfuerzo… miles de comentarios… Wiiiii!

O si no…ojos de demonio endemoniado…. Jajajajajajaja

Nos leemos

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive


	4. Sienteme y no me sientas

**Capítulo 3 Siénteme y no me sientas**

Yamato caminaba a pasos rápidos, era más bien un trote, dejando levemente atrás a June quien con gesto molesto intentaba seguirle el paso al rubio. Eran las siete de la mañana y ella no alcanzaba a comprender por qué Matt le había llamado al celular hace cerca de una hora para avisarle que iba para su casa y que cuando llegara lo quería vestido y listo para salir.

—No pienses que voy a esperarte Taichi —amenazó al tiempo en que aumentaba la velocidad, en su rostro se notaba la alegría, una chispa de curiosidad y emoción raras en el vocalista.

—¿Qué hay en el parque para que tengamos que correr? —cuestiono con disgusto la June al darse cuenta de la dirección que llevaban. Comenzaba a sudar y Matt parecía de verdad no importarle si lo seguía o no. Estaba claro que Tai siendo el capitán del equipo de futbol seguramente podía y sobrepasaba el vigor de Yamato pero ella… pues digamos que a partir de ahora se inscribiría en un gimnasio.

—Ayer después de que nos separamos me encontré con un amigo y bueno… —Matt se ruborizo levemente —me dijo que la chica de la heladería pasa todas las mañanas por el parque como a esta hora. Por eso…

—¡Espera! —gruño June deteniéndose en seco. —Me levante casi dos horas antes en sábado para que tú pudieras coquetearle a esa…

Matt junto las cejas y gruño en signo de advertencia cortando la ofensa que seguiría. June capto el mensaje y guardo silencio unos segundos antes de que Matt tomara la palabra.

—Siempre estamos juntos y nos apoyamos en todo. No es la primera vez que nosotros… —Yamato sintió un golpe en el pecho, sabía que no era Tai quien se estaba negando aun así… aun así algo dentro de él se quebró al relacionar el rechazo con el Yagami. —Si las cosas van a cambiar solo dilo y yo…

A June le tembló el corazón, Matt parecía seriamente afectado y ella era la culpable. Estaba deteriorando la relación tan especial y significativa que tenían Tai y Matt. Malograba la única relación que Yamato valoraba sinceramente y a la cual se aferraba. Le estaba arruinando lo único bueno de su solitaria y fría vida.

—Lo siento Matt, es solo que me desvele a noche y… bueno, creo que no dormir me pone irritable —intento disculparse.

Matt suspiro mientras se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez que ella no era Tai.

Tai jamás hablaría mal de una chica, de nadie. Taichi Yagami era un sol que traba de ver lo mejor en las personas en especial si eran del interés de vocalista. Tai siempre lo apoyo cuando él busco un acercamiento con alguien más, lo empujaba a expandir su mundo a conocer nuevas personas aunque al final de cada aventura y experiencia Matt regresara a él.

Tai era como un faro, un punto seguro al cual retornar si las cosas no funcionaban, era su refugio y su guía.

Matt bajo la cabeza y dio media vuelta para que June solo pudiera ver su espalda —Esta bien si no quieres acompañarme. Yo…

—Voy contigo —argullo rotundamente

—Entonces date prisa —apuro echando a correr.

[…]

Matt tomo asiento en una de las bancas del parque mientras esperaba a que June apareciera, la había dejado muy atrás al propósito porque estaba algo dolido, extrañaba a Tai y se preguntaba ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no lo contactaba? ¿De verdad estuvo de acuerdo con cederle su lugar a June? ¿Ya no quería estar con él? O ¿June de verdad le hizo algo muy malo?

—¿Te has aburrido de mí? —pregunto a la nada mirando el cielo azul como si este fuera el mismo Taichi Yagami.

—Nadie podría aburrirse de un chico tan lindo. —Matt dio un respingo poniéndose de pie ante aquel susurro junto a su oído.

Un segundo después sonreía abiertamente porque frente a él tenía a la belleza castaña de mirada picara de la heladería. Hoy su cabello largo lo traía atado en una coleta alta y su cuerpo era cubierto por ropa deportiva demasiado grande para ser de ella.

Matt la miraba fascinado sin saber cómo iniciar una conversación.

—¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? —se burló ella inclinándose levemente acercando su rostro. —Oh ¿Solo es que te da gusto verme? — sus expresivos ojos color caoba lo miraban con intensidad y como siempre tenían la alegría tatuada en ellos.

—Te ves muy bien —dijo sin pensar el rubio.

La chica lo miro asombrada para soltar una risita discreta —¿Es el mejor piropo que puedes dedicarle a una chica?

Matt sonrió aún más abiertamente antes de rozar con sus dedos la mano de ella. —No —contesto casi en un susurro buscando desaparecer de a poco la distancia entre ellos. Su mano afianzo la ajena notándola tersa. —Pero… si quieres escucharme decir algo más atrevido tendrás que… ahaaaaa! —Matt grito al sentir como su cuerpo caía de espalda.

Sin poder evitarlo el rubio vocalista aterrizo sobre su trasero mientras miraba sorprendido a la chica que sin mucho esfuerzo le había derribado y ahora reía encantada de su travesura.

—Y tu tendrás que hacer más méritos si quieres tomarte tantas libertades —aseguro sin borrar su sonrisa. —Ni siquiera has preguntado mi nombre y ya intentas besarme —argumento un tanto molesta de que la tomara por una chica fácil.

Matt la observo de arriba abajo sintiendo lo que todos describían como mariposas en el estómago. Ella era impredecible, intrigante y encantadora.

—Me gustas —dijo sin pensar poniéndose en pie de un tirón. —Me gustas mucho.

La castaña lo miro sorprendida sin saber que responder. Luego al mirar en aquellos ojos azules y encontrar solo sinceridad y seguridad sonrió tristemente.

—Lo siento pero no puedo…

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes novio?

—No es eso

—Entonces… ¿es porque no te gusto?

—No es eso

Matt sonrió socarronamente al tiempo en que cogía a la chica por la cintura para apegarla contra su cuerpo.

—Acabas de confesar que te gusto —argullo antes de robarle un beso a esos labios generosos que se le antojaron deliciosos desde el primer momento.

Y fue mágico, aquel contacto fue como tocar el cielo. El aroma de ella le llenaba las fosas nasales mientras podía sentir los rápidos latidos de su corazón, su saliva tenía un sabor afrodisiaco, un elixir que con tan solo ese pequeño contacto lo hizo adicto. Sus cuerpos encajaban justos como si fueran dos mitades de una misma pieza que al unirse formaban un todo, un completo que podía prescindir del mundo entero.

—Me gustas —repitió Matt contra los labios de ella sin soltarla percibiendo el leve estremecimiento que provoco aquella declaración y su liento chocando contra los labios sensibilizados por el beso de ella.

—Tú también me gustas —confeso llevando los brazos hacia arriba para enroscarlos alrededor del cuello del rubio para sujetarse de él con necesidad —desde siempre. Pero… sabes que esto no puede ser.

Matt apretó más su abrazo como si deseara retenerla a su lado, cual si de soltarla ella se evaporaría en el aire como un bello espejismo y en cierta forma así era por eso y provechando que parecía no oponerse la beso de nuevo. Fue un beso suave que pretendía demostrar cariño pero tras los primeros segundos la intensidad fue subiendo, las dos bocas se devoraban como si hubieran estado anhelándose por milenios. Sentían una sed implacable que los obligaba a desear más, a tener más del otro y luego se fue aplacando la pasión dejando en su lugar solo leves toques entre sus labios que se negaban a separarse.

—Si tú me aceptas te juro que… —susurro Matt contra la boca ajena.

—¡Matt! —grito June quien acaba de llegar toda agitada y jadeante. —Matt…

Yamato la miro con reproche en la mirada por la interrupción para inmediatamente después sentir como el cuerpo aferrado a él se alejaba.

—Debo irme —dijo la chica con los ojos vidriosos apunto del llanto.

—No espera, aun no me has contestado y…

—Déjalo, esto no tiene futuro y lo sabes Yama — argullo la castaña antes de salir a todo correr.

Matt se quedó ahí parado mirando como ella se alejaba, apretó las manos en puños sintiendo frustración y temor. Tenía razón, ellos no podían estar juntos como no fuera mantener de por vida esta farsa que en su idiotez June comenzó sin darse cuenta que abrió un camino hacia un deseo reprimido durante años.

Sí, June tenía la culpa por desear ser un chico, por desear ser su mejor amigo.

—Matt —llamo June sin saber que más decir. Estaba molesta con la resbalosa que había besado a su rubio, pero sobre todo con el hecho que de reclamarle lo estaría hiriendo porque era un chico, era Taichi Yagami y si debía estar celosa de alguno de los protagonistas de ese beso por demás caliente, tenía que ser de Matt por tener una oportunidad con una chica tan linda.

June bajo la vista al suelo. —Te veo el lunes Matt —dijo a las carreras para salir de ahí. Mientras corría sentía su pecho desgarrársele y las lágrimas comenzar a mojar sus mejillas.

—Ya no quiero ser un chico —murmuro dándose cuenta que estando en los zapatos del mejor amigo de Matt debía aguantar un dolor aún más grande que siendo una chica al verlo coquetear con otras porque la diferencia era que siendo su apoyo debía sonreír aun si deseaba gritar y llorar, debía alentarlo a continuar aun sabiendo que podía ser su despedida, y debía empujarlo a encontrar una pareja porque nunca podría ser más que un amigo.

Qué bueno que Tai no siente lo que yo siento por Matt porque de lo contrario sería una vida muy miserable pensó la chica para sí misma llegando por fin a casa de los Motomiya yendo a encerrarse en su cuarto para quitarse las ropas de Tai y terminar de descargar su tristeza.

Continuara…

Sé que estuve ausente durante un buen rato pero para mí desgracia en estas semas aumento la carga de trabajo debido a un cambio de jefe. Uno muy inútil por cierto. En fin. Espero poder actualizar esta semana los fic restantes sino…. Téngame paciencia de verdad lidiar con la ineptitud de mi nuevo supervisor me está costando uno y la mitad del otro… No, me están costando los dos y uno más…

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive

Posdata: Agradezcan a que soy un demonio, porque de lo contrario ya no estaría aquí.


	5. Ser o no ser es todo un dilema

**Capítulo 4 Ser o no ser…. Es todo un dilema.**

June entro ese lunes en mañana por la puerta del colegio con la cabeza gacha y luciendo su uniforme de mujer. Y aunque de verdad había sentido un gran alivio de regresar a ser ella, ese sentimiento iba acompañado con algo de pena y preocupación.

—¿Y fue divertido ser yo? —cuestión Tai cortándole el paso y con un tono de curiosa diversión bien patente.

—No fue lo que yo esperaba —respondió ella ladeando la mirada para no verlo de frente.

Tai asintió con la cabeza, como si esa fuera la respuesta correcta a su pregunta. —El pasto siempre se ve más verde del otro lado de la cerca, ¿no? — cito el refrán con amargura.

Fue el turno de June de asentir. —¿Fue Matt a recogerte hoy? — interrogo muy poco segura de querer saber la respuesta.

Tai negó —ayer a última hora le telefonee para avisarle que saldría temprano con mis padres y ellos me traerían a la escuela.

—Ya veo… —June dio un suspiro profundo antes de agregar —para él… tú de verdad eres importante.

Tai la miro asombrado, luego con un dolor imposible de ocultar declaro —No más de lo que él representa para mi te lo aseguro. Pero… —y dejo la frase inconclusa como si se hubiera arrepentido de lo que sea que estuvo a punto de decir. — Te veo más tarde —se despidió agitando la mano feliz de la vida.

June se quedó mirando al chico hasta que lo perdió de vista, apretó las manos en puños y la pena y la preocupación tan tenues se volvieron un tsunami que la empapo y la arrastro completamente a la congoja.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta para no darse cuenta?

¿Cómo es que todos parecían estar ciegos frente a algo tan obvio?

—Lo que estoy pensando es una locura pero… —y por primera vez desde que soborno a Taichi Yagami para que le cediera su vida se sintió a gusto y segura de su decisión que acaba de tomar.

[…]

—¿En dónde has estado? — fue lo primero que Yamato le grito a todo pulmón apenas verlo llegar.

—Te dije que saldría temprano con…

—No me refiero a eso y lo sabes Yagami. — Matt entrecerró los ojos en forma amenazante. — Así que comienza a explicar antes de que…

Tai tomo la mano del rubio para jalarlo directamente hasta el último piso de la escuela y de ahí a la azotea. Como eran muy temprano nadie se atrevía a ir debido al aire helado que corría a esas horas.

Matt cerro su chaqueta en un acto reflejo para cubrirse del frio mientras sus ojos azules contemplaban aquel sedoso cabello castaño ser mecido por el viento. Tai podía ser tan etéreo y estético cuando no abría la boca. A sus ojos el Yagami siempre tendría un brillo único que lo hacía resaltar de los demás, sus ojos eran la venta a un alma eternamente pura, mientras que su sonrisa podía ser la clave de la eterna felicidad.

—Dime que tu pregunta de hace un rato no iba enserio —gimió casi suplicante Tai clavando sus orbes castañas en las bóvedas celestes, y Matt casi juraría que su amigo estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Yamato meneo la cabeza negativamente antes de aclarar—iba y no en enserio —dijo mirándolo y sujetando suavemente la mano morena del capitán de futbol. — De verdad quiero saber en dónde has estado; porque chico travesti, no sé en dónde has estado durmiendo. June estaba en tu casa así que…

Tai soltó el aire que hasta ese momento había estado conteniendo, lanzándose de inmediato a abrazar al músico rubio en un gesto necesitado, una réplica de la del día anterior en el parque.

—Por un momento creí que… —susurro tan quedo que Matt apenas logro escucharlo eso sí, percibió completamente el temblor del cuerpo ajeno.

—Tai, no importa incluso si cambias de cuerpo, yo siempre podre reconocerte —afirmo Ishida acariciando suave cabello de su mejor amigo. Yamato sonrió conciliador y enternecido de la pericia de su Tai al vestirse de aquella forma.

—Entonces ¿lo que dijiste era verdad? —insistió Taichi, porque sería insoportable crear ilusiones que se desvanecerían de golpe. Su corazón no lo soportaría.

Matt sonrió burlonamente antes de responder—¿que de todo lo que te dije?

Tai inflo los mofletes en un gesto infantil de disgusto, arrancándole una risa divertida a Matt.

Yamato dio un suspiro profundo permitiendo que sus manos se instalaran cómodamente en la cintura del Yagami. El calor del cuerpo de Tai era delicioso, una necesidad ya implícita en su relación, durante mucho tiempo Matt se preguntó ¿Qué tipo de relación tenían? Sin duda no eran novios, pero entonces…

 _¿Por qué todos los días me esfuerzo por verme bien cuando voy recogerlo?_

 _¿Por qué voy TODOS los días a recogerlo para ir a la escuela?_

 _¿Por qué lo invito a salir?_

 _¿Tai considera como citas nuestras salidas?_

 _¿Desde cuándo tengo la costumbre de abrazarlo?_

 _¿Desde cuándo él me mira y yo sonrió?_

 _¿Por qué cuando esta triste lo consuelo con caricias?_

 _¿Desde cuándo traspasamos la línea de mejores amigos para pasar a ser íntimos?_

 _En fin…. ¿Por qué lo sigo llamando amigo cuando siempre supe que él era para mí y yo para él mucho… mucho más?_

—Yama…

—Por supuesto que iba en serio —respondió el rubio

—Entonces repítelo, por favor.

Matt tomo aire, una enorme bocanada de aire antes de confesar—Me gustas. Me gustas mucho.

Taichi miro de frente a Matt y sin esperar un segundo más juntos sus labios en un dulce beso. Un beso que fue correspondido a plenitud.

—Te quiero Matt —susurro anhelante Tai sintiendo nacer las ganas en su pecho de llevar aquel beso a un grado más profundo.

Matt la noche anterior se había replanteado la situación, y habia tomado la decisión de arriesgarse a comprometerse a ser sincero consigo mismo y demostrar con valentía lo mucho que Tai significaba para él.

Era extraño, porque ahora que lo pensaba ellos actuaban como novios desde hace mucho, y las ganas de robarle un beso tenían el mismo tiempo, sin embargo, Matt jamás se planteó la idea de tenerlo como pareja porque era hombre.

Ese dia en la cafetería cuando lo vio por primera vez vestido con falda se encontró pensando:

 _Si Tai fuera mujer yo no hubiera dudado en pedirle ser mi novia. Y si mis sentimientos por él son reales… ¿Por qué me importa que sea varón? No se supone que amar es aceptar a la persona tal y como es dejando de lado sus defectos. ¿Aparte del que dirán, que me impide declarar a viva voz que amo a este chico?_

—Matt… —gimo Tai suavemente aferrándose a él como si temiera que en algún momento se desaparecería. —Yo…

—Lamento haberte obligado a llegar a esos límites para hacerme ver que… no necesito ni quiero que cambies, te amo tal y cual eres…

Tai dejo salir una solitaria lágrima y Matt la seco con sus labios.

Tai se había arriesgado en un plan suicida, porque estaba harto de callar lo mucho que quería a Matt pero al mismo tiempo deseaba darle la libertad fuera él quien diera el paso por eso…

—Pensé que si no sentías nada, cuando me vieras vestido así… pues solo te burlarías; pero como te conozco sabía que… detrás de esas burlas tú no cambiarias, que me preguntarías primero y cuando yo te confirmara mi sexualidad tú me aceptarías y seguiríamos siendo amigos.

Matt asintió, Tai había demostrado un gran valor y estaba preparado para un enorme sacrificio… el de callar su amor por Matt si este no lo amaba.

—De ahora en adelante, estaremos juntos hasta el fin… es una promesa — juro Matt envolviendo a Tai entre sus brazos y dejando un casto beso en su frente.

[…]

June sintió las lágrimas ir corriendo por su rostro en forma silenciosa, y a pesar de esas acuosas muestras de tristeza su boca dibujaba una tierna sonrisa debido a lo que acaba de presenciar.

Con cuidado de no ser notada por los dos protagonistas de aquella hermosa escena romántica cerró la puerta, se sentó en el suelo y abrazo sus piernas contra su pecho. Este nunca fue el final que ella vislumbro cuando hizo aquel trato con el Yagami.

 **Flash Back**

—¿Entonces… me estás diciendo que vas a darme estos boletos a cambio de que falte unos días a la escuela?

June asintió feliz, viendo en la mirada del chico cierto brillo de satisfacción, sin duda iba a aceptar su propuesta.

—No creo que haya inconveniente y… las cortesías incluyen el fin de semana. — resalto ella más tentadora su oferta.

Tai elevo las cejas dudoso de la buena voluntad de la mayor de los Motomiya, que en resumidas cuentas le estaba pidiendo que se desapareciera por cuatro días. June podía ser transparente, pero cuando se trataba de Matt… debía dudar porque… bueno… ¡Ay! Lo que hace el amor.

—Una cosas más. —dijo como no queriendo la chica, e intentando poner cara de inocencia. — Creo haber escuchado decir a Davis que tus papas están fuera y que tienen un gato…

Tai asintió ante esa última mención deseando agregar… y un perro. En lugar de eso respondió. —Es cierto. Miko.

—¿Puedo alimentarlo? Soy fanática de los gatos y…

Tai sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía ante la clara emoción de June, de hecho su sonrisa se asemejaría a la de su gato cuando acaba de ver a una presa fácil y casi en sus garras. Acaba de ocurrírsele una excelente idea. Si June quería jugar pues jugaría y quizás y solo quizás sería la oportunidad que estaba esperando desde hacía tiempo, porque sí estaba deduciendo correctamente las intenciones de la chica entonces estaba en su derecho de tomar el lugar que ella estaba dejando.

 **Si June quería ser hombre… que lo sea**. Pensó Tai mientras intentaba recordar si la última ropa que Kari se compro era de su talla; **creo que dijo que le quedo grande**.

—Por mí no hay problema — respondió Tai con una sonrisa que derretiría hasta a un eisberg, pues estaba seguro de que Kari y Yolei estarían encantadas con los boletos.

—¿De verdad? —Casi exclamo la chica entusiasmada de que su plan estuviera dando resultado sin ningún obstáculo. Había creído que lo más difícil seria convencer a Tai pero se equivocó.

—¡Claro! no es como estuvieras pensando hacer una súper mega fiesta en nuestra ausencia —continuo hablando el chico dándole seguridad a su presa.

June negó con la cabeza, no, lo que ella estaba pensando no era hacer una fiesta.

—Bien. Entonces acepto las cortesías — dijo mientras tomaba los boletos y sonreía ampliamente, quizás demasiado pensó June, aunque la duda no le hizo repensar su situación.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Y ahora ella estaba fuera del juego.

Jamás se imaginó lo que Tai tenía planeo cuando acepto, cuanto menos vislumbro que el Yagami pensaba llevar a cabo una contraposición de su idea, vistiéndose de chica. Y lo peor… el hazme reír total era que…. No lo había reconocido hasta que lo escucho llamarle

" **Yama…."**

De no haber sido por esa palabra ella nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado que el Yagami tuviera el valor de… pues de travestirse…

Ella dio un suspiro y sin más acepto que —Así debe ser— mientras asentía con la cabeza y bajaba las escaleras de la azotea asía su salón de clase aceptando su derrota.

June siendo varon no logro ser el amigo que Matt necesitaba…. En cambio Tai, como mujer se convirtió en el ideal de Yamato.

Estar en los zapatos de Taichi Yagami le hizo ver las cosas claramente, Tai y Matt se pertenecían de una forma tan fehaciente que no cabía peros en su relación. Eran tal para cual, la pareja perfecta, almas que se buscaban desesperadamente, una unión destinada desde el mismo instante en que sus caminos se cruzaron, pero también sentenciada recorrer un camino tortuoso y difícil que en muchas ocasiones quizás los hará desear desistir.

Antes de perder de vista la puerta de metal que daba a la azotea murmuro —Pero como te quiero de verdad Matt… cuenta con migo—con delicadeza enjugo sus lágrimas y tras aquella declaración camino un poco más ligera y alegremente.

Unos pasos antes de llegar a su destino se detuvo en seco ante la idea que golpeo su conciencia —Tai luce genial con falda — dijo, luego se giró para mirar el pasillo ahora desierto porque las clases llevan rato de haber comenzado. —Si me dejo usar su ropa… quizás me deje vestirlo de chica — gimió encantada.

O si, acaba de encontrar un nuevo objetivo… Hacer que Tai se vea aún más deslumbrante que Mimi y Sora.

—Les dará un infarto a esas dos —rio completamente repuesta de su tristeza anterior.

Fin.

Dioses… uno fic termina y otro nace… pero doy mil gracias a quienes leen y les mando un enorme abrazo a quien me comentan.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive


End file.
